


The Reward

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sad today. Write to this make myself feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

They had made it. Gotten through it. And were still together. It was amazing. Unbelievable. And, tonight, in the absolute privacy of their bedroom, their bed, they had fucked each other and it had been as hot and good as four years ago. They had fought a great battle and won, and this was their reward: the rest of their lives, together. So they pleasured each other, not even bothering to draw distinctions anymore between who was what, because that distinction just didn't make sense. Not anymore. As the sweat dried on their bodies, Elijah snuggled into Dom's embrace, licking him so slowly and so gently under his chin. "Love you, Dommie." "Love you, Lighe." They might have even fallen asleep before the actual words were spoken, but after all this time, after all that fight, they didn't need to hear the words, or even say the words, to know that the words were there, wrapping them up, tucking them in, watching over them as they slept. Together.


End file.
